


Tales of the Naughty Sugarplums

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Filth (2013), James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accents, Attempted Assault, BDSM, Belts, Blood Drinking, Budding Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drinking, Embarrassment, Engagement, F/M, Family Dinners, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Heavy Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jokes, Loss of Virginity, Morning Sex, Morning Sickness, Moving, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Pregnant fluff, Public Masturbation, Rescue, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Snow, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, admirer, agreement, police officer, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: 'Tis the season for tales of Yuletide naughtiness





	1. Gift exchange

**Author's Note:**

> It was only supposed to be one story traded for some awesome holiday cookies. Then it grew... a lot...
> 
> P.S.: None of the stories are related. Just put yourself in the reader's shoes and have fun. Bring extra underwear.

 

For Christmas, the department store wasn’t as packed as you thought it was going to be.

Your wrapping station, of course, was busy but you were on your break at the right time as your pen flew across the pages of your worn pocket notebook. You look at your watch and see that you have ten minutes left. You stop for a moment and look up to a happy little girl holding her mother’s hand and pointing to all the Christmas decorations.

She turns her head back and squeals as it makes you laugh. You nearly jump as a second, more matured shriek fills the department store. Everyone’s eyes looks to a stranger dressed up in as the Grinch in a Santa suit as he playfully hid from the little girl. You shake your head and focus back on your book, knowing whatever didn’t get written down would be forgotten. With five more minutes of your own, you hurry as quick as your hand will allow.

You only focus on the pages and see the fresh ink smudge the side of your hand. You ignore the giggling from the customers and your coworkers as you finish your page and close your book and tuck your book away under the counter.

“What,” you whisper as your arm wraps around the used up cardboard rolls from the day.

You turn and aren’t ready for the surprise waiting behind you.

“Wanna sit on Santa’s lap?”

You scream, scared out of your wits as the Grinch appears next to you. Your face turns as red as his suit and everyone around you loves it. Everyone but you.

“Sorry, sweetie. You just didn’t look so properly packaged. How are you gonna get on the nice list wrapped with cardboard?!”

You weren’t used to the attention as you are frozen in place with the made up Grinch pushing his way into your work station. You watch with everyone else as he dances around, selecting ribbons and bows from the counter you know you’ll end up having to clear it later. You are pulled forward and are decorated with the beautiful colors you’ll stop despising when the holidays are over.

He steps back and presents you to the crowd as they cheer and take pictures of you pulled to his lap. His hand holds your hip before you can run away.

“Look at that! So beautiful, I don’t think I can unwrap her! What would you like for Christmas?”

You smile and try to make the best of it.

“A shorter work shift...”

“I like the way she thinks! Come on, everyone. Let’s scram!”

As soon as you were on his lap, he gently pushes you off and is gone behind the holiday displays with shoppers behind him. You sigh and pull all the loose ribbons away.

“What the hell was that,” you ask.

“Tom pitched an idea with head management and they loved it.”

“Oh, sure! Of course they did.”

Tom wasn’t your favorite person in the world but you weren’t going to let it get in your way. Clean up was easier than you thought with it being the day before Christmas.

Just one Christmas party away from being alone with a carton of eggnog and rum and you could not wait. With one more sweep of the wrapping counter, you grab your bag but can’t find your notebook.

“What’s wrong?”

“My book, the little spiral one! I can’t find it.”

“Maybe it slipped under the counter again.”

“Shit,” you mutter.

That meant two days without a very significant vein in your body but you would survive without it. The evening goes on and next thing you know you stand with a drink in your hand as you stand by yourself.

Your eyes goes from the time to your glass and with each drink, you count the minutes until it’s time to leave.

“Merry Christmas.”

You stop your eyes from rolling and turn in Tom’s direction. His black suit made not looking at his smirk.

“Yeah, nice to see that your merriment and foolishness gets recognized.”

“Oh, it’s all in good fun. Just remember you Scrooge, you lose.”

He holds out a small cup of eggnog out and you slowly accept it. You slip it and notice Tom get closer to you. Out the corner of your eye, you feel that he’s close enough.

“What?”

He smiles as he puts out his hand with a small wrapped gift in his palm.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Oh, damn,” you say aloofly as your fingers search for the lining in the paper, “You should have...”

You stop before another remark as you push away the wrapping paper and see a beautiful leather bound journal with rough raw uncommericalized pages on the inside. You even squint your eyes to see tiny petal in the pages. It nearly takes your breath away and it almost makes you want to cry.

“Tom, I don’t know what to say. It’s stunning.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen you through the suits writing all the time. Almost makes me think you were hired just to sit there and write. N-Not that it’s a bad thing.”

“Thank you,” you blush with the journal clutched to your chest.

For every eye roll in his direction and every scold to his shenanigans, you feel the beautiful gift erase it all. You aren’t even in control of yourself as your arms wrap around him and squeeze the life from him. He hugs you back and as you start to pull away, his hands stay on you, making you shake him away. The gift was everything to you but you still weren’t ready to warm up to Tom yet.

“Is it a hobby for you?”

“It… keeps me busy...”

It was true but you weren’t ready to tell him your preferred genre. It only made you blush worse about losing your other notebook. God only knows if someone would have found it and read what you actually wrote.

“Shame. You are very talented.”

“Please, just because I write doesn’t mean anything.”

He took a step closer so that his arm brushed against you. He leaned down and you kept your eyes from everyone as Tom’s lips were so close to the shell of your ear.

“Don’t be so modest...”

You feel your blood run cold as he places your worn notebook on top of the new journal. Tom straightens himself, so smug as he leans on a table in front of you. You can see your hand twitch and almost ready to squeeze the eggnog from the plastic. Instead, you toss whatever is left in the cup into his face.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Everyone in an ear shot gasp as Tom tries to clear the eggnog from his face, never mind whatever is dripping down his suit.

“What? It was on the floor and I didn’t think it was yours at first...”

“It wasn’t yours!”

You turn and run from the room. An arm stops you from going out of the front door. You push Tom away and back to the steps out of everyone’s line of vision as the party continues without the two of you. You are close to tears.

“Please, I’m sorry. You have to believe me.”

You chose not to as you slap Tom hard across the face.

“I don’t have to believe shit! Why are you such an asshole?!”

“Really?”

His face is as red as yours and you pray that he turns and finally leaves you alone but he steps to you. His hand wraps around the back of your neck and holds your head still. When his lips touch yours, your whole mouth tingles. You can feel yourself stiffen as your hand grabs the railing.

He stops and pulls himself away from you. Your breath picks up in uneven growing gasps. You can’t understand. Your hand reaches between the two of you and shoves him back. You leave him behind and run up the stairs to wherever your feet carry you. You hurl the door shut but it slams a whole second later.

You turn as Tom stands between you and the door.

“It”s you.”

“What? Why can’t you act like a normal person?”

“Goddammit! Everything I’ve been doing was for you or haven’t you been paying attention?!”

You toss the book behind you to the bed and kick off your heels.

“Excuse you! How the fuck do you think you are?”

“I want to be your fucking boyfriend!”

“W-Wh...”

For the first time, you are speechless. There is nothing you can stay to Tom. You can see something change in him as he arches his head down to you and kisses your neck.

“ _I can be so much more if you’ll only let me._ ”

She shutter as he whispered one of the lines you wrote into your ear. On cue, he holds your chin with the tips of his fingers and moves his mouth closer to yours.

“ _Please don’t let me take no for an answer._ ”

The corner of your mouth twitches with a faint smile as the edge of your teeth bite into it.

“ _Maybe I’m the one that needs convincing._ ”

Tom stepped away and you don’t know why. You flood with embarrassment with your head filling with doubt until Tom reached behind him to lock the spare bedroom door. You force yourself not to break out of character from your story. It was one of the newest ones.

You were frozen in anticipation as Tom unbuttoned his stained jacket. The sticky fabric slid easily off his arms and folded in his hands over the edge of the bed behind him with the journals. He lifted his finger and ushers you forward.

His other hand reached for your knee to pull you closer to him. His fingertips were warmer the higher they travel up your shins to the start of your thighs.

“Shall we?”

You do.

“Yes.”

“Good,” he grins as he reaches behind you and pulls down the zipper of your dress.

The tiny cold metal leaves a chill to your spine. The loose straps fall slowly down your arms and makes the hair rise on the surface of your skin. Tom pulls the dress only down to your waist and chuckles to the red strapless bra inches from his face.

There is a shake to your knee and he notices, pulling you to kneel on the edge of the bed and on his large lap. His head arches forward and his lips kiss you, starting from the top of your chest then to the edge of your bra with each kiss pushing the fabric lower. It fought him, you could feel it until his tongue darted past the fabric and swept across your hardened flesh.

Your fingers dug into his shoulders as you felt the flick of his tongue throughout your whole body. It electrified you and you needed more. His lips moved to the skin of your other breast as he took your hand and led it to the front of his trousers.

“ _Don’t leave yourself out of this. I wouldn’t want to leave you unsatisfied._ ”

You palm him a single time and the moan that fell from his throat had never excited you more. For a moment, he broke and clutched at you, humping at your hand before you could press any harder. You pull the zipper down enough for your hand to wander down into his trousers and grab him.

Tom lifts your head from his body and kisses you with a growl. The tighter your hand wraps around him, the harder he kisses you. You work your hand up and down his cock to hear him, to feel him against you. You spread your legs wide for him but you remember. You didn’t have enough time to finish writing a line to the story.

You stop.

“I-I’m sorry,” you stutter as you press yourself against his leg for the faintest bit of friction.

“Don’t worry. We’ll finish the story ourselves.”

Tom grabs you and drags you to the middle of the bed. He rests beside you and lets his hand travel up the inside of your legs. His finger slips between your legs, finding your panties wet for him.

“Fuck,” he whispers as he kisses your neck, “I don’t think I can handle myself with you.”

You yank his head up by his jaw so that he looks you in your lust-filled eyes.

“Then don’t.”

His finger slips past your panties and strokes at you. Tom is over you. His lips suck at the crook in your neck and his hips grind harder into your thigh.

“Please,” you beg.

You didn’t mean it to come out but you could barely stand him teasing you.

“Tell me what to do.”

You place your hand over his and rub them against you harder. Your head falls back to the pillows and your voice fills his ears. Tom moans into your skin and arches his longest finger into you. He also presses his thumb to your clit, working his whole hand into pleasing you as your chest heaves. His lips refuse to leave your skin, kissing every inch of you as you writhe against him.

“Don’t stop, Tom.”

“As you wish.”

His hand went faster to make you melt under him. Your hands clutch at his shirt and the bed underneath you. Your teeth dig into your bottom lip to keep you quiet but Tom wouldn’t have it. His tongue parts your lips and massages your own tongue. You start to turn, using your whole body to gyrate against his hand.

Tom keeps you on your back and fucks you with his fingers until you can barely stand it. Your legs snap shut and your body arches up into him. Tom catches you and slows his hand until you catch your breath. The flooding bliss in your body takes its time to settle and when you finally come back down, you are embarrassed to meet Tom’s blue eyes.

There was no point in trying to hide your blush filled face.

“What?”

“You have no idea how long I wanted this.”

You had to be sure.

“What is this?”

“I’ve watched you all year, ever since you started in the Spring. All the jokes and pranks weren’t meant to hurt your feelings. I swear if I have to go on my knees for your forgiveness, I will do whatever it takes.”

“I… think we’re moving to fast.”

“Really?”

You didn’t realize how quickly Tom had propped himself up and moved from the bed.

 _Shit_ , you think to yourself, not thinking if it would hurt his feelings.

“No, I’m sorry. You’re right. I shouldn’t have been an ass.”

“Tom.”

“This was too fast.”

He grabbed his coat from the bed and groaned, you remembering how hard he already was and with what just happened, it would only be worse for him. He turned for the door and left without you. You chase after him and stop in the doorway.

“You leave and I will make sure you regret it, boy.”

You see Tom force himself to stop. You smile as the line was from one of the earlier stories in your journal. He looks over his shoulder to your pokerface.

“It that so?”

You stand as tall as you can without your heels and usher him back with your finger. He does as you want, stopping in front of you. You hand grabs the front of his trousers. He hissed through the front of his teeth and fights the sore urge to react.

“You go and you’ll never know my secret.”

You stand on your toes to tease his neck with your teeth. You whisper into his ear.

“Twenty minutes. Be at my front door or I’ll make you sorry, Tom.”

The moment you let go, Tom runs down the hall for the stairs. He stops at the top step and looks at you one last time.

“I promise you won’t be.”

He vanishes down the stairs, slamming the door and leaving you to realize how badly you had wanted him the whole time. You smile as you grab your heels, both journals and head for the door, ready to live page to page with Tom at beckoned call of the words you wrote.

The ones afterward would be far more realistic than anything you could hope for.


	2. Alone

  


You were glad that you kicked your smoking habit years ago but you enjoyed stepping away when you needed to or wanted to. It was nice to be alone.

The silence didn’t judge you and it was comforting, though something was missing. Your independence was so addicting that it made you not notice that for the first time in a long while that you ached to have… someone.

A small sudden lump tries to rise in your throat but it was nothing to sniffle about. Rather alone than someone you didn’t want to be with in the first place. Things would come naturally in their own time as they always did.

You turn, ready to go into the part one more time before you leave but are stopped by someone stepping out. You gasp as you nearly run into them. He gasps as well as his hands hold your arms to keep you steady.

“Oh! Oh God, I am so sorry. Are you alright?”

“N-No, I’m fine,” you wave off as you pull your jacket closer together.

You are speechless as you look up and are stunned by a beautiful pair of blue eyes.

“Ma’am?”

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say ma’am but are you sure?”

“I really am fine. I just wanted to be alone.”

“Yes, well you aren’t the only one.”

You melt as you see his smile grow.

“Care for a walk?”

“I’m sorry?”

“I was going to go for a walk. I don’t think I’m going to be missed.”

You look over his shoulder to the frosted windows holding back the laughter and the holiday music. About another hour and the holiday drinks would make them forget about you.

“Sure you will. Did you come here with anyone?”

“No. I like being alone, even for the holidays. I don’t mind. Unless, of course, you are here with someone else. I wouldn’t want to steal you away.”

“Oh, I’m not.”

“Shall we?”

He holds out his arm for you. You enjoyed being alone too but you take his arm and he leads you down the steps. You walk around the house, then the back yard but its too small. James leads you to the front and you end up walking the block and admiring the Christmas decorations for what seemed like forever.

As you start your way back, snow begins to fall in even, perfect sheets.

“Would you look at that? Another white Christmas.”

It feels like something out of a movie the way the snow falls on you. Your hand tightens on his arm as you look up into the growing swarm. You can feel his hand close over yours. He turns your face away from the snow at the last second. His cold fingertips stun your skin as the hair on the back of your neck stand up.

He presses his lips to yours into a smile. Your face burns red, warming you wildly as your heart starts to race. He takes his time to pull away.

“I’m sorry but I’ve been wanting to do that since I got here. I kinda knew that you were alone here.”

“Did you? What if I don’t want to be now?”

“Then I guess I don’t have to fight off some poor bastard with no chance of having you.”

You bite your bottom lip, thinking it a simple tease.

“What makes you think you do?”

He lets out a single chuckle. Just when he arches his head forward to kiss you again, you close your eyes, anticipating for the best. Instead, you feel his thumb run slowly across your lip until his hand cradles your chin. He tilts your head to the side to surprise you as his lips linger at the nape of your neck. The falling snow melts on your cheeks.

His warm breath stays on your skin as you can feel, feel him moan with a slow kiss. He wraps his arm around your waist to hold you up as you arch your back for him. He holds you close as he pulls himself back from your skin.

“I can prove myself useful if you want me to. I always make sure a woman is never disappointed. The choice is always yours.”

“What if...”

You stop.

You’d rather show him instead.

You take his hand and lead him to the pond across the street from the house. On the edge of the pond is a group of tree that weren’t covered in lights in time and it’s the perfect spot. You kiss him once, hungrier as your hand drifts to his side. You push him near a bench close to the trees.

“What are you up to?”

You wrap your fingers to the front of his dress trousers as he tries to hide a moan. His teeth dig deliciously into his bottom lip.

“You’ll see,” you whisper.

You stop him just short of the trees as you hide between the branches and the bench.

“Don’t get us caught.”

You kneel in front of him perfectly with no teeter in your heels. Your fingers pull down on his zipper and undo his pants just enough. His cock practically jumps for you but you put that to a screeching halt as your fingers wrap around him.

You fight every impulse to look up into the look that would have matched his hissing breath when you gave him a single, long lick from base to tip. His hand grabbed the snowy top of the bench to keep himself steady. He widened his stance as you widened your smile.

He jerks you up to your feet as a few people stroll by and enjoy the snow. The both of you try to hide your laughter but you can’t let him off that easily. You wrap one arm around him and your other hand grips him more securely. His hand wraps to yours and guides it up and down, taking it’s time to harden more.

“As much as I want your mouth around it, I don’t think I can put you in such a public position.”

His words tumble out in control breaths as your hand goes faster. Just when the first few people vanish out of sight, more appear and marvel at the lights away from you.

“This damn snow is making this difficult,” you moan.

“We don’t need them, Darling,” he purrs to you, “but believe me when I say that I would take to you unkindly with your permission if you wanted me to, in any way you want.”

You let him go and bring his hand to between your legs.

“Then show me.”

You turn so that his other arm is out of sight as he slowly jerks his cock for you.

“Curiously little thing, aren’t you?”

You kiss his neck, teasing him with the tip of your tongue.

“You don’t know how much trouble I really am.”

He works his fingers up your dress and strokes at you. You open your legs wider for him. Both of his hands go faster.

“Fuck, woman. Is this for me?”

He is talking about how wet you are for him. It is.

“Yes,” you whimper as his finger spread to play with the edges of your panties.

With the flip of his wrist, his cold fingers touch you. The sensation makes you drive your gasp into his snow covered shoulder. To bypassers, it could look like you are a couple embracing in the magical snow but if they only knew the scolding touches to each other under your heavy coats. A strong wind distracts you and helps you hide your moans.

You rock your hips to his fingers as they take their time to push into you. You ride his hand, needing more as you feel yourself clench around his fingers. You turn your hand to his hand slowing.

“Fuck,” he groans, “If only I could feel you around me.”

“Tell me,” you whisper into his ear.

You ignore the other people that pay complete minimal attention to you. All you want is him.

“If it was just us right now, I would have you over the back of the bench.”

“Fucking me?”

“No, no,” he chuckles, “I’d slip my tongue inside you and taste you for what you were worth. I’d have you shaking and begging for me to take you but I would make sure you deserve to come on my tongue first.”

You are no longer in control of your body as you hump yourself deeper into him. The way he worked his hand; it made you wonder what else he could do to your body without even trying.

“I bet you can use your tongue for more than your words.”

He turns his head up to you, eyes red with lust and failing self control.

“I’d make you fucking scream for me.”

You fall into him as your legs close tightly around his hand. His voice is at your ear, comforting you as you take your time to regain yourself. When you do, you hold onto him tightly and watch as he pumps himself even faster. You bury your lips into his neck to bring him close without having to make his focus flicker.

He turns, aiming himself away from you as steams of his come falls to the snow near the trees. When he lets himself go, you tuck him away into the warmth of his trousers so that he can catch his breath. The steam from the both of you drifts away as you lean against the bench. You help his other hand move from your legs as you straighten your clothes. He looks into your eyes.

“Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed that,” he brings his wet fingers to his lips to clean them inches away from you, “or that.”

“You’re welcome,” you blush as you take his clean hand.

The both of you refuse to meet the eyes of anyone as you hurry back to the house with your secret. He stops on the front steps to the house. As you turn for the dying party, he still holds your hand.

“What are your plans with your sister?”

“Not much. Why? Aren’t you coming in?”

“I think if I go back in then I’ll end up shagging you senselessly and lose the respect of your mother and your brother-in-law.”

“You know him?”

“Don’t you remember the wedding last month? That was when I first saw you.”

You did.

He was too fucking handsome as the best man to the groom. You had no idea he was looking at you the whole time.

“So what should we do?”

“Day after Christmas, I want to take you out to lunch on a date.”

“Sounds so formal.”

“New Years?”

“Nothing.”

“Good. Spend it with me, the evening. Then after midnight, I’d let you do what you want to me, if you’ll still want me.”

“I think I will...”

You tower him and jerk him to you as you kiss him. He kisses back and pushes his tongue between your lips. You nearly lost control as you force your fingers to unclench his clothing and let him catch his breath.

He backs away slowly to make sure his eyes stay on you, nearly falling over the hood of a car in the process.

“My name is James, by the way.”

“Start with that next time.”

“I will. Have a Merry Christmas.”

You wait until he is completely down the street and out of sight as you sit on the steps and watch the snow fall around you. You bury your face into your knees and can’t stop smiling for the life of you, knowing that for the first time in a long time that you don’t feel so alone.


	3. Red

 

The lights always hurt your eyes. People sunk their carols off key and so loud but it was just because of the holiday. It was a time of cheer but you rather wanted the cheer alone.

You walk the silent streets as the thick snow crushes under your feet. The wind almost didn’t blow, making the snowflakes dance in gentle waves. The beauty of it helped distract you from the heaviness of your suitcase as you started to look for a cab outside the bus station. Your hotel wasn’t fair but it was a distance away because it was so cheap.

The wind picks up more and more. You tighten your old scarf and try to find something with wheels that is free. Up and down and several minutes later you find an old cab. As you settled in, it was warm enough. You barely looked the driver in the eyes but could notice him constantly looking out the rear view mirror one too many times. You hold your bag close and know nothing will happen.

After many streets pass, you see your hotel out the windshield and waiting for you more than a block away, until the cab starts to make a funny noise. The driver says it is nothing to worry about as he looks off out the side of his window. Your hand clutches the handle of your suitcase as the other tosses some money into the driver seat to distract him. It works as he reaches for the crumpled dollar bills.

You smile and exit the cab. You have a quick glance behind you and see two, maybe more men as they walk towards the driver’s side of the cab. Your steps are fast and careful in the snow on the sidewalk. You aren’t sure if getting out of the cab was the wisest thing to do but you know well as the dead cab comes back to life and cruises beside you. The driver is insistent for you to return. You carry on with a simple wave to him.

You use the red light to stop the cab and hurry as you hear the men calling after you. With nothing left behind and your purse and suitcase in hand, you know what they might want. You look over your shoulder again to now three men that talk with the driver as they all look to you.

You always know better but now… you begin to run.

Your foot barely touches the ground as you slip. Feet stomp in the snowy street behind you. You know crawling on your hands and knees won’t be enough. You pick yourself up to force your body to run in a straight line and not down a dead end alleyway. A hand from behind pulls you up and jerks your purse away from you as the strap snaps from your shoulder. You punch one of the men square in the nose. His body falls back into his companions, giving you the chance to run away. Your life was more valuable.

You crash into someone from the front. Of course, there was someone else.

His hands pull you to your feet but not as harshly as you think.

“The hotel isn’t safe either.”

The man shoves you away from the three man and the cab driver as they surround the sidewalk. Through the headlights, you can see their silhouettes and the weapons hanging from their hands. You know this will not end well. The new man steps between you and them. You leave your suitcase on the sidewalk and run. Your ears feel fuzzy as you run in the slush, now a breath away from the hotel. You open your mouth to scream for help. Instead, you are too distracted as your tights snag on a fire hydrant. You can feel a sting in your leg and the force makes you slip on a patch of ice and hit your head on a lamp post.

The last thing you remember is three of the men running in terror as one is tossed like a rag doll into a brick building.

You could feel your body shaking in the snow. From the ground you could not feel the wind but the freezing ground stung your skin. Your vision blurs as one by one the screaming men silently vanish and an old pair of boots stop in front of you.

You close your eyes.

The wind suddenly picked up, shocking your whole body. First it was your leg, then your head but now everything stung and was sore to the point of getting sick on yourself.

“I told you it wasn’t safe.”

You can hear the man that helped you or… at least, you think he did. The cold vanishes and you can feel the heat of a fire on your skin. The smell of burning wood reminds you of when you where younger. You can feel yourself smile as something covers you.

You can feel and smell an old quilt pull over you. Footsteps leave you as your eyes stay closed and you start to fall asleep.

-

A scream of terror wakes you.

You jump from your sleep, confused at where you are. Your feet and hands aren’t bound so you weren’t kidnapped, for now. A thud scares you as you move yourself from the edge of the fireplace where you were left. You kick off the quilt and see the makeshift bandage on your leg.

You remember the street and the men with weapons and the man that pushed you back.

The man.

You get to your feet, limping from the wound as you make your way around the house. On the first floor, the windows and the doors are boarded up. You think to keep away from the basement door that’s open until the creaking swinging hinges draw you in. You start at the top step and slowly start your way down.

The creak of the old wood whines under your feet as you see yourself disappear into the pitch dark basement. You can see nothing, hear nothing until the door behind you flies open. You spin around and see the cab driver bloodied and pale as a ghost as he runs into you. You are able to hobble back before he knocks you from your feet.

The driver is pulled back from his own feet by a man with impossibly pale skin. He lifts the driver high from his feet as if he weighted nothing. You are petrified when you look over his shoulder and see the other men that tried to attack you hanging from the ceiling with their blood dripping down into buckets. You meet the man’s dark, dead stare.

You turn and race back up the stairs. Your fingers pull and claw at the nailed planks of wood on the front door. The steps to the basement start to creak, filling you with panic as your palms pound against the door. You fight the growing lump in your throat and scream for help as loud as you can. Someone had to hear you. You weren’t ready to die.

“Stop screaming.”

You turn and try to knock the man away. He catches your fist and twists you arm around you and lifts you gently from your feet. You kick your feet up to try and stop him but he was strong and knew how to turn so that all you kicked was air.

The second he puts you down, you run back for the door and scream for help again. Time passes and your body falls down weak against the wood.

“Are you done?”

He picks you up again, this time easily and carries you up the steps to a small bedroom with an impossible large bed to fill it. He places you on the edge of the bed with supplies waiting and lined up to perfection.

“Here.”

He places a cold cup of tea in your hands as he reaches for the inside of your tights.

“I had to take off your shoes. They were tracking mud.”

You leg tenses, adding to the sting as he pulls the bandage away. He stops. He backs away, covering his nose as his nostrils flair. You close your legs.

“You’ll smear the blood.”

“Are you going to kill me too?”

“Are you going to attract those zombies to my house? If you do, it’s just more of them I’ll have to kill and string up because you can’t listen.”

You hold back your tears only because you can’t believe as his nails almost turn to points and his teeth grow past his upper lip. His words trail off as he moans.

“What are you?”

The blue in his eyes faded to a blackness. He answers with a growl. You almost fall back as he snatches your hand and licks the blood you smeared from your leg. He turns his head to you, inches away.

“I can smell you...”

“W-What?”

“Your blood,” he whispers licking a bit from his lip, “the smell is too sweet as is the rest of you. The bodies in the basement will last me for weeks once I get it clean but you, I think one taste will leave me addicted.”

He buries his nose into the hair at your shoulder. You are still as he drifts between your legs, grinding himself into you with every inhale. Each time he does, your nails dig into arms. You almost have an idea of what he might be.

“Are you scared?”

You know you are but you can’t push the words out. His hand moves to your knee, pushing your legs aside while his fingers wander up to the torn opening of your thigh. His fingers are cold moving up your leg as he moves down to the floor. Though you are scared, you keep your back pressed to the bed and let his hand pull your thighs apart.

You think he’ll stop but he moves back up your body as he presses his lips to yours. His cold skin leaves goosebumps on your skin as he pushes your parka from your shoulders. You kiss him back, dropping any idea that he could kill you, when really he still might.

From the force of his mouth you are never known hunger like his. You have never been touched the way he was touching you as the tips of his fingers pressed against your panties. He presses himself against you, grunting like a wild animal. The sensitive jolts in your body distract you from how quickly his claws reduced and his fingers pressing deeper into you as they slip past your panties.

A bit of pain shocks you as you break the kiss and snap your legs shut. Tears well in your eyes when you see the bit of blood in his fingertips when he pulls his hand back.

You see the tremble in his muscles as he turns back to you. There is anger and some guilt.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

You didn’t want to tell him why.

“Would you have cared?”

You cover yourself as he moves from the bed and leaves without a word. The door slams shut, leaving you and your tears to fall. He returns and throws a questionably clean towel into your face. He refuses to look you in the eyes as he slams the door shut harder.

“Hey!”

You cautiously move from the bed with the towel in hand as the other bangs on the locked door.

“Let me out!”

“You’ll stay in this room until I find the rest of them. There were more.”

There are too many thoughts running through your head. You are past fatigued as you press your head against the door.

“Who are you?”

You don’t yell or shout. You feel like he’s long gone. You turn back for the bed that waits for you.

“Adam.”

You hear the foot steps that disappear to the first floor and most likely to the basement as you strip and slowly pull yourself into the impossibly comfortable bed and let your eyes sulk closed.

-

You were so surprised how quickly you fell asleep despite your circumstances. You did a bum job at wrapping your leg and the pain between your legs had finally gone away. A dangerous person, thing had locked you away like a fairy tale character for your own protection but you slept like a baby.

You knew what was in the basement. Still, you were sounds asleep and dreaming of him.

Of Adam.

You could hear the door squeak as he pushed it open gently. His unsteady breath pushed and forced like a rough melody. You couldn’t hear his steps but the edge of the bed did shift as he slow crawl over you. You could feel the tip of his nose touch your neck as he inhaled your sweat. Your heart raced the closer he got to your skin until he completely towered over you.

“Wake up,” he whispered.

It was only a dream. You begin to turn away but you feel his hand at your cheek to turn you back. His lips press to yours and it leaves you breathless. He is slow, dragging himself back to leave you wanting more. His other hand wanders your body. His claws drag across your skin, giving you chills as your body aches.

When he pulls away again, you finally open your eyes. You look to the darkness fighting to take over the pale eyes to match his bare skin.

“You should have told me. I would have stopped.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

His fangs grow, petrifying you.

“You don’t understand.”

He kisses your collarbone, then the top of your breasts as the bed sheet is pulled away from you.

“I could tear you to pieces if I want to.”

You pull your hair over your shoulder to protect your neck.

“Don’t worry. I don’t plan on killing you and there’s more than one way to get your blood.”

He kisses the inside of your thigh, choosing a single one as his fang scrapes against your skin. He was indecisive, turning his mouth quickly into your panties. He kisses at your skin, pressing his tongue into you. His fingers hook into your panties as he pulls them painfully down your legs.

You let them spread for him as he lunges forward and presses his tongue to you. Your body jolts. His hand is quick to hold your hips to the bed. His lips are slow, torturing you. His tongue traces every bit of you, either licking the dried blood or tasting you until he ends up at your clit. His finger pushes gently into you, filling you as the sensation fades from discomfort to bliss. Your mouth opens to fill the room with your moans and his growls. He works his finger in and out of you to taste every bit of you until you feel a wave crash over you.

Your body trembles, not feeling his teeth as they sink into the inside of your thigh. The small pricks disappear as he licks the puncture wounds. You can barely believe your eyes as the wounds close from the simple flick of his tongue. His eyes turn to you as the white disappears behind the black.

“Blood flows more freely through the thigh. Only a single pull and it was all I need but there is so much more...”

He grinds his hips into you as the excitement leaves you wanting more.

“I can’t take you unless you tell me. I need your permission.”

“You have it.”

“You don’t understand what could happen.”

He lingers over you. You’ve had enough. You shove him back angrily and reach for the covers.

“Either do it or don’t. I don’t care.”

The blankets are snatched away and you are pulled to the middle of the bed by your ankle. Adam presses himself into you, pressing his lips to every inch of your skin. His hand undoes his pants and they hit the floor without a second though. He bares his teeth and you see him look to your exposed neck.

Instead, he grabs yours bra with both hands and bites through the middle as the fabric snaps free. His teeth stay on your skin, teasing you as his tongue follows. He moves between your legs and takes his take to make sure every part of you is touched. He grabs himself and slowly traces the edges of you.

He recedes his teeth and latches to your neck, sucking only at your skin as the pain makes you smile. He is slow, taking his time as he fills you. His thumb presses to your clit once he hears the wince of pain in your voice. With a few strokes of his fingers and his hips, he is finally inside of you, giving you the chance to adjust to him.

He shifts his hips and you begin to drift. One hand anchors you to the bed as the other hold onto the back of his neck. The friction is beautiful as his pants fill your ear.

“Let me hear you.”

You stop biting your lip and hold onto him as his thrusts make you melt. His lips attach to your breast, giving you chills as your head falls back to the pillows. Wave after wave crashes over you and you still hold onto Adam. You can see his muscles tense as he draws closer.

His teeth begin to grow again and you fear that he may kill you but you are too emerged with bliss to care. It wouldn’t be the worst way to go. You seal your eyes as he lunges forward with his fangs bared. They pierce his arm to stay from digging into your neck as his hand forms to your hips. He stops, groaning as you are protected from his primal instincts.

He heaves over you, prying his own jaw open to pull his teeth away. His cold skin leaves you for a moment but you are pulled back to his chest as he holds you. You are breathless and tired as his fingers run through your sweating hair. You fall asleep, hoping it wasn’t a dream.

-

The smell of food wakes you. You are alone and naked in bed, proving that the previous night had happened. Your clothes are nowhere to be seen and a chill irritates your skin. You wrap yourself in a robe you find hanging on the doorknob and follow the smells making friends with the sounds of your stomach.

You stop in the kitchen as Adam sits annoyed, nourishing a red Popsicle.

“You need to eat. I can’t being fucking you to death if you aren’t properly taken care of.”

You sit on the other side of the table where the piping hot place of food waits for you. You are hypnotized as he practically makes love to the piece of red ice.

“Is that all you’re going to have?”

You realize what the Popsicle is made of when he licks the cold blood form his lip.

“It will be enough,” he grins as he watches you.

You fill your stomach with the food and leave him to clean your own dishes. Though kidnapped, you were a guest in his home. He gently nudges you back into the seat and snatches your dishes away. You watch his fluid movement and he eventually returns back to you.

With the abnormal force of his foot, he turns the chair to him. You are both silent. You cross your arms.

“What happens now?”

“Do you how somewhere you need to be?”

“Not… exactly… No one knows I’m here.”

“No one?”

“I have no one. That’s why I came here.”

“I see.”

He gets to his feet and brings you to yours.

“It will take five years for me to get used to your blood and I will make sure you are taken care of.”

“What? You’re keeping me as a pet?”

“Once I am used to your blood without tearing you apart, I want to turn you.”

“W-Why?”

He brushes the messy from your eyes.

“I’ve been alone for too long and it was too addicting. I would teach you to live as do, to hunt and feed.”

“What if I want what you can’t give me? I’m still trying… to process if you are really real and I’m not about to just say yes because you say you can provide.”

“I’m not fully dead,” he whispers into your lips, “if there is anything you need, just say the word and it’s yours.”

“Adam, how can you know you can stand me?”

“It doesn’t matter what I want. In the end it will be your decision.”

You smile as your hand cradles the back of his neck and holds him in place as you kiss him.

“You’re gonna be trouble. I can tell.”

His fangs grow from his smile and his fingers tug at the ties of the robe as you lean forward and press your lips to his neck. He moans, grabbing you as if you would run if you had the chance but you knew you weren’t going anywhere and it made you smile...

  



	4. Krumpus

  


Scotland.

Your first trip abroad and first holiday away from the family. It was lonely but the company of the police station was plenty cheerful. It was fine but you don’t even know how you got there.

Fine, you knew.

Your cousin was under the weather and rather than spending the night alone with her, she heavily insisted that you go to her workplace’s party and sure, at first you were weary. You were going to a strange party in a strange place in a strange town but Edinburgh was quaint and you knew how to take care of yourself.

You arrive safely at the station and are welcomed with open arms. You converse with the local authoritative people and their family members and enjoy yourself. The music never stopped and you could say that you were filled with pure holiday spirits.

“Hi there. That Gran’s sweater is working for you.”

You turn your head and smell the bitter stench of a bad night on someone’s breath.

“The fuck? Who are you supposed to be?”

You cover your mouth and take a step back. You aren’t sure whether to laugh or be disgusted with the man that staggered his way next to you. He straightens himself out and smiles. His smile makes you pull the lapels of your sweater closer together.

“Bruce Robertson, DI. Again. You’re Mickey’s cousin. The dyke from down under.”

“I’m American.”

“My mistake. I thought all dykes spoke Austrailian.”

“Yeah and you smell like you came from Pittsburgh. You look like it.”

“What?”

Bruce lifts his arms to look down to his messy and disheveled ensemble. What neither he or you don’t see is his drink that sloshes on the front of your dress. The dress didn’t exactly mean that much to you but the stink of the whisky and the shocked faces of the guests nearly made you lose your cool.

“Oh, shit! I am so sorry.”

You turn from the party and barricade yourself in the small restroom you found downstairs. In the small time you’ve been on vacation, it was the first time you wanted to go home. You hold back your tears and do what you can to wipe off the whisky.

The door thunders open behind you, scaring the life from you as you meet Bruce’s eyes.

“Look, I am so sorr… Shit, woman. You’ve been hiding an Ashley Graham under that monstrous sweater?”

You were always a big enough girl and were happy with what you had but in that moment, you felt riddled with insecurity. You turn with anger in your eyes.

“Why are you such a fucking prick?”

“Hey,” he shouts as he tries to shield himself from you, “if it’s a fucking prick you want, all you had to do was ask!”

Your palm grabs your shoe and hit him harder as he backs away from the restroom.

“I’ve only been here a few days and I can see why no one fucking likes you!”

You storm from the basement and out the front door, fixing your shoe as you make your way home through the falling snow. You are so mad that you not only realize that you left your sweater at the police station and that you were hopelessly lost in your anger.

You force yourself to remember where you are and try to carry on with a group of drunken men whistling at you.

“Hey Darling!”

You look over your shoulder as one of the men starts almost starts into a jog towards you. This was going to be their mistake until a police car skids safely between you and the group of men. The moment is ruined as Bruce stumbles from the car with his badge upside down in hand.

“Alright, you fuckers. Get lost before I tie you up to my bumper by your pricks and go for a fucking joyride.”

They back away slowly and flick him off as he does the same to them.

“Go back to your mums’ tits, fucking wankers. Here.”

He throws your sweater into your face without looking in your direction. You only stand confused.

“Don’t make me repeat myself. Let’s go.”

“You’re drunk. I’m not getting in a car with you.”

“We all drive better piss drunk now get in the fucking car. Mickey will worry if she hears about this.”

You pull on your sweater and get into the back of the car. Bruce huffs his breath a single time and sends the car wheels spinning. True to his word and his hiccups, he drives well enough that would impress your mother until he jerks the car to a stop in front of your cousin’s home.

“Thanks, officer,” you mumble as you leave Bruce in the car.

“Yes, you’re welcome. See what happens when manners matter.”

“Go away.”

“The streets are too dangerous at night. I’m staying until you are inside and safe.”

“It’s creepy.”

“It’s the gentleman thing to do.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry.”

“Holy shit. Was that an actual apology?”

You wait on the top step for your cousin to answer but as time and the cold get to you.

“She has a key in the back. Have a good night.”

You hurry to the back with Bruce behind you. You look for the key with his help.

“Look, ah fuck. I’m sorry for how I acted towards you. I’ll recently been reminded how being unkindly isn’t the best way to go about life.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve had the same talk. It is fun when it is.”

“Found it.”

Bruce raises from the base of the stairs with the key in hand. He takes a single step and slips on a small patch of ice. He falls forward. You catch him before he falls face first on the stone steps. When he finds his footing, you feel his eyes burn into you.

“Thank you. You’re strong for a woman of your size.”

“Thank you? I have my moments.”

“I’m sure you do.”

You feel the tension as thick as the ice he just slipped on. You’ve heard so many stories about him to make your skin crawl but you didn’t seem to care in that moment. You hand drifts to the front of his pants and squeezes the life from him.

A groan falls from his throat that plasters a devious smile to your face.

“Fuck, woman...”

“Yeah, that is still fun.”

Just as you are about to let him go, his hand covers yours and you can feel his hard cock grinding against your hand. This was going to be fun as long as your were careful. There were some stories that weren’t as pretty as him.

You pull your hand away and watch Bruce contain himself beautifully.

“Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack, woman?!”

His face was as red as his eyes as they burned into you. That how you liked them. You pulled your hand from your pocket and Bruce sees the condom between your fingers. You flick it at his chest.

“It’s a season of giving and I can’t give you what you already had.”

You pull the top of your dress apart and lift the hem to show him what you are willing to offer.

“Fuck...”

“Tell me what you want for Christmas, Bruce.”

He doesn’t. He only shreds the foil and rolls the condom on in one flick of his wrist. You stay still as he stops and glares to you. You take a step back and wait until it become painful. The moment was exciting while it lasted. Your eyes roll.

“Fine. I’ll just go inside and fuck myself.”

Before you can turn, Bruce lifts you from your feet and has your legs separated over the sides of the freezing metal railings. You hold onto his arms as he hunches under you and fills you with one try. He chuckles when he hears the faintest whimper from you.

“Shit,” he grunts as he slowly has his way with you, “you’re not so tough once you got a good cocking in you.”

His teeth nip at your skin, sucking wildly as his mouth moves lower. You push yourself up from the back door to ease the rough sounds of the creaking wood. Your cousin was a heavy enough sleeper and you didn’t want to find you as you were now.

“Do you ever stop talking,” you pant.

“Honestly, I’d rather hear that beautiful voice screaming my name.

He pulls out of you and pulls your from the railing. He shoved you face first into the door and kicks your feet apart.

“Do us a favor and stick out that lovely arse for me.”

You can hear his hand as he works it up and down his cock. You look over your shoulder to the wickedness in his eyes. His hand slaps at you to make you jump.

“I said put your arse out before I tear this perfection to shreds,” he slowly hisses into your ear.

You brace the door and bend over slightly. His hand is slow, lifting the dress up and over the curve of your bottom. He hums in approval. His fingers play with the edge of your panties until he starts to teasingly stroke you.

“You should not be ashamed, woman. The bigger the berry, the tastier the juice. Stick it out more for me.”

You back your feet further and feel the cold sting your legs. He kneels behind you, toying with your lips as he kisses the back of your thigh.

“Fuck.”

You gasp as he spreads you further and presses his tongue to your panties. Your hips rock back for more friction. He chuckles.

“If you wanted more,” he whispered as his finger hooked to the bottom of your panties, “all you had to do was ask and good ole Krumpus would have answered.”

His tongue fills you, slowly tastign and flicking away at you as you claw into the door. His hands hold you steady and wandering your body as you still rock back. Clouds of steam rise from between your legs from Bruce’s mouth as he nibbles on you. You fall against the door. The cold isn’t bothering you anymore. The snowy wind whips your hair and you hld out for as long as you can.

“Please,” you force as you finally give in.

Bruce pulls himself away as you see him lick his lips. He collects what is left on his and sucks it slowly from his finger.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Please.”

“I fucking heard that. You’ll tell me what you want or I’ll have to make you suffer, Darling.”

He waits, tracing his finger to your wet sex. You whine as his finger pushes into you, slowly fucking you as you turn your face into your arm.

“Just say the word, woman, and I will fuck you until you are breathless. I’ll even put you back in your place if you want...”

His finger goes faster, adding a second as he makes sure you feel every inch of his fingers.

“Tell me what you need.”

“Don’t stop...”

“Is that all,” he whispers into your hair, “I got a wrapped package right here and waiting for a good girl to open but she won’t even admit that she wants it for herself, like the greedy cunt rocking on the end of my dripping fingertips.”

Faster and faster, his fingers make you melt. You can only imagine how you look, half naked and stuck on a stranger’s fingers. You open your eyes to the fucking dirty smirk on Bruce’s face. You know he’s only getting harder from making you squirm.

“Fuck me.”

“What was that?”

If it wasn’t midnight, someone would have heard him from the other houses and saw the indecency as fingers fucked you so quickly that his palm was slapping against your wet cunt.

“Fuck me, Officer. Please just fuck me.”

He pulls his hand away and holds your hips out.

“Merry fucking Christmas.”

He pistons his hips back into you, taking the breath away from what you sure would have been a scream of pure bliss. You push both palms up to the door, countering in rhythm to meet his thrusts as he slams into you. His hand pulls you up by your throat so that your moans are no longer hidden. Once he’s satisfied, the hand moves down to the front of your dress as his cold hand gropes the life from your full breasts.

“Let’s see if you truly deserve your gift.”

He gives your nipple a quick pinch as your whole body jolts. He grunts as you tight around him from the pinch.

“Oh, I’m gonna get every bit of juice out of you.”

His fingers, his cock doesn’t stop as he fucks you wildly than you could have dreamed. There was a few strong strikes of his hand to your bottom. There was his teeth that dug into your neck as the growls themselves made you want to come around him but there was still something you wanted.

One of your hands reaches behind you and grabs Bruce by the back of his neck to pull him forward. He is already ahead of you as his lips press to yours. His wicked tongue passes your lips and tangles with yours.

You are nearly gone as his fingers wrap around your leg and lifts it to the railing to hold you completely open. His fingers toy painfully with your clit and you can no longer hold yourself together. You head spins as you come around him. Bruce holds you up and open, grunting like an animal as he fucks you faster through your orgasm.

You hold the both of you up as he shudders into your ear. Bruce takes low and frighteningly even breaths. His fingers dug carefully into your flesh as you are both still.

Bruce is the first to move. He helps your leg down, waiting to move until you are steady on your own two feet. Then he pulls out of you and kisses your skin before sluggishly fixing your clothes. He pulls you from the door and embraces you.

“Thank you,” he whispers as he steps back to fix himself, “I really did need this.”

You stop his hand and do it for him as you feel him get harder in your hand.

“You evil wench, I didn’t need that.”

“Think of it as a present to use for later. You may just miss me.”

“Yeah,” he smiles as he smells the long fingers he was fucking you with, “I may just.”

He grabs the back of your neck and pulls you towards him. His tongue doesn’t try to tease you and his hands stay glued to your side to hold you perfectly still. The kiss is so simple that you don’t want it to end but he pulls the key from his pocket and presses it in your hand.

“Merry Christmas, you fucking tease.”

“Bye Santa,” you giggle.

“Krumpus,” he laughs as he backs down the stairs.

“What?”

“Krumpus. He steals the bad children and beats the sacks they’re in with rods.”

“Huh.”

Before he disappears around the side of the house, his hand reaches through the railing and strokes enough up your leg to make you want him.

“If I had my way, I’d use that rod on that arse to make you beg me to take you.”

“All you have to do is ask. It’s not waiting for anybody.”

He smile widens as he pulls his hand away.

“You are some fucking trouble. I’m gonna keep in touch through Mickey.”

“I’ll be waiting. Hopefully you get to America before I chose to sit on another cock.”

He rubs himself so that you can see.

“Keep telling yourself that and good luck with replacing your fingers with mine. Merry Christmas!”

He disappears down the alley as he goes back to his car.

“Fucking prick,” you moan as you feel a bit of wetness down the inside of your legs.

You use the key and shut yourself away into the lonely, warm house and force yourself not to go out the front door after him.


	5. The better present

  


You look happily to your drink and smile. You were going to have to get used to not having alcohol in your drink. You rolled your eyes and were about to accept defeat when you were stopped.

“I don’t think so.”

You see Michael rush to your side and pull a flask from his jacket pocket. You are not surprised as he noticed that you were in trouble in your time of need. He was always the knight in shining armor. You finally met his eyes.

“Look at you finding time to grace me with your presence.”

“Well, I figured I’d hurry up and get over here before you run off with Santa. Drink up before your mother finds me with the flask again.”

If your mother found you after the large dinner when she was sober, it would be simple times with cherished memories but the times when the good liquor was involved, there were exciting instances when no one would speak of the things that would make a Christmas card die.

You down your drink and after the hearty cough with Michael’s hand at your back, you realize what you done. You face turns red and you know it isn’t from the good alcohol.

-

“Night, Mommy!”

You are too drunk and happy to remember that your mother was already down for the count on the love seat near the fireplace. Your father waves you off as you swing from Michael’s hold. You stumble in your bare feet and clung to him as he sweeps you from your feet. The bedrooms behind you fill with your family settling down for the night.

You carry on and wish everyone a Merry Christmas whether they hear your clamoring or not.

“Hey,” shushed Michael as he swatted at your behind, “If you’re not a good girl, you won’t get your present.”

“Uh, oh...”

He keeps you on his shoulder and safely places you on the bed. When he turns to close the door, you are able to stand on your feet, if only for a few seconds. When he turns back for you, you set your sights on him. Your fingers wrap around the front of his shirt and haul him down to the bed. You pull up your skirt to your waist and straddle his lap so that he can’t get away from you.

“Sweetie...”

Your fingers wrap to the front of his pants and stop him before he can scold you. You bury your drunken lips into his neck as you slowly hump at his body.

“Have I been a good girl, Michael? What did you get me?”

He only humps at your hand a single time but stops as his hand wraps around your wrist to push you away.

“Believe I really want to but I can’t take advantage of you now.”

“Why,” you whine as he flips you to your back.

“Because you scream my name better when you’re sober. Now let’s get you to bed.”

He pulls off your shoes as you stay on your back and pout to the ceiling. You were feeling everything that the alcohol had to offer. You were left to your thoughts as Michael rummaged through the suitcase for something for you to wear to bed. Instead, you slink across the bed to the white button shirt he wore for the evening.

You jerk off your stockings and leave the tangled fabric on the floor.

“Are you pouting,” he chuckled as he turned back and saw you nearly trip into bed.

“No,” you mock.

You hide under the sheets as you pull all the covers over you so that he has no chance of getting anything.

“Alright, if you say so.”

You open a single blurry eye as Michael heads for the bathroom.

“Ugh! Go take a shower. You smell like freaking man!”

“Are you okay?”

Michael knelt down with a paper cup of water to set on the stand next to your bed. He was always there and that was why you married him. You could feel something else besides the alcohol.

“Yeah, yeah. It was a long year… Wedding… Coming home… Having a...”

You are too tired to cry into the pillow but pass out instead as you feel Michael fix your head before you fully fall asleep.

-

Quiet. Everything was quiet.

The smell of food fills your nose. You turn to your back. Your arm hits the empty side of the bed. Of course, Michael is taking a run on Christmas morning. You move from the bed and take your time in the bathroom. You drag yourself under the shower and feel some of hangover go away.

Instead of reaching for a towel, you thunder back to bed in your robe and covers to hide you form the growing sun. You fall asleep enough as you hear feet in the hall. You were not ready to get up, hoping your family would understand if you slept Christmas off. Your slamming door pierces your ears and you chose to ignore it.

The bed creaks as you can feel Michael crawl towards you. Sleep was winning over him despite what he was doing. The sheets slowly pull back from you. He reaches under you and pulls at the ties of your robe.

“Did you get all wet without me?”

“Yes, the fuck I did,” you mumble.

The lapels drift back on your skin, still sticking to your wet skin. He stops the fabric at your lower back as his lips kiss a path up your spine.

His hand moves between the robe and under the sheets to slip between your legs. You slowly open your legs as his fingers press to your lips. His thumb brushes to your clit. His teeth scrapes on your skin. A smile creeps across your face. In the time that you met, fell in love, and now married, you never wanted him more.

“Does that mean you don’t want your Christmas present?”

The tip of his finger dips inside of you. You try to anchor your hips only for him to draw his fingers back. You look over your shoulder to the shark’s grin inches away from you.

“Yes...”

Michael reaches under you and presses his finger to your clit. He grinds himself to you and you can’t wait for him to set himself on you.

“Let me hear you a little bit first.”

He pumps his fingers into you, adding another finger as you brace yourself against the mattress. Michael kisses your neck, your shoulder. His hand gropes at you, twisting your skin until you almost squeal. You can feel him chuckle into your skin.

“Here...”

He wraps his hand to your waist and pulls you to your knees. He settles behind you, pushing the edge of his sweatpants down his legs. He grabs himself, pumping as he traces your wet lips. You teeth dig into your bottom lip and you can barely stand it. He pushes his cock into you, making sure you feel every inch of him.

You push your self up and grind yourself against him. His arm wraps around you.

“You are finally awake.”

“Yes or maybe I’m dreaming and it’s my lonely hand doing all the talking.”

His right hand hugs all of your curves and the touch of that hand. His other hand tangles into your hand and jerks it back. You gasp as his force bends you back to his ear.

“Then maybe I should just leave you here with your hand. It would be a shame for my cock to go to waste...”

A single thrust and your whole body wonderfully aches for more. He grabs ahold of you, knowing where to touch you and how hard to take the breath from you. You are smart to keep your mouth closed to whomever may be awake so early in the house. You brace yourself to the wall so that the headboard doesn’t knock against it.

Michael is more than enjoying himself as you know he sees you turn your gasps into the wall. He presses his lips to your neck and his chuckles into your ear.

“Sorry I couldn’t fit this into your stocking but I’m glad I fit somewhere else...”

You keep your hand to the wall but bend yourself as each thrust fills you better. You feel Michael’s hand at your back to wrap to the back of your neck. You let go of the wall and before the headboard can bang against the wall, he stops for a moment. He braces himself over you and is able to angle his hips so the bed stays in place. All the same, so do you.

He snakes his hand under you and keeps his hand still, knowing what you want. As you whine into the sheets, you press your hips into his hand. Your finger dig into the sheets. His hand covers your mouth in time as a scream almost escapes you. You hold on as best you can as your body arches into his chest. Your eyes seal shut but the rest of your keeps moving.

When you open your eyes, you look over her shoulder to Michael holding himself up with only one arm as the other holds you tightly. He slowly moves with you to your sides. The feel of his his arms holding you to his chest, his slowing breath in your wet hair. Your favorite thing beside him still in you is the firm press of his lips to your skin.

They way he moans into you with each breath makes you wish you could never physically leave his side but the small wave of unpleasantness breaks the glow.

“Your mum is already down stairs with the food. I told her I would help. You should join us.”

“Maybe I will,” you smile slowly to push away the unpleasantness.

“You want to join me in the shower?”

“Maybe, I have your stink on me...”

Michael is too quick as he scoops you from the bed and spins you to the bathroom. You only have a second as you push yourself away from his hold and aim your mouth for the toilet. Everything blocks itself out as you cough into the toilet with Michael behind you.

You face is flushed and red from the embarrassment of having him see you like that. Sooner or later, you would have to tell him.

He pulled the robe that was once at your elbows up back up to your shoulders for comfort as he stays by your side as he promised to make sure you are okay.

“I think I put to much in your drink, love. I am so sorry.”

You push yourself back up to your feet and can feel your heart beat from your chest.

“It wasn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have drunk it. Oh, God...”

Tears well in your eyes and you scramble madly for your tooth brush, set on getting the shameful smell from your mouth before you get sick again. Michael wraps himself in a towel and himself calmly around you before you lose your cool.

“Shh, shh. What’s the matter?”

“I’m not hungover, Michael.”

“I don’t understand.”

The words can’t come out of your mouth but the longer you are silent, the more surprise that happily fills his eyes.

“Oh. Are...”

You shake your head as the tears stream from your eyes.

“The drink was just in my hand and I didn’t think to put it down or say something! Oh, my God, I’m already a horrible mother.”

As you sink to the floor, Michael is able to pull you to his lap.

“H-Have you been to the doctor yet?”

“Last week.”

“And?”

“15 weeks. That last trip in August. The whole month before the wedding.”

You can feel him breath shaking with joy into your hair and it makes your tears go away.

“We’re going to be parents. I’m gonna be a dad.”

His voice is quiet enough is that only you and him can hear.

“I don’t want to tell anyone yet. You already got me my gift so I want you to have this.”

“Well,” he said as he turns your chin up to him, “If this is my gift, then I want to tell them at New Year’s and give them a break from all the excitement.”

“I can handle that.”

You kiss Michael and turn your face into his chest and listen to the house slowly come alive on Christmas morning.


	6. See, what had happened was...

The end of the year.

You needed a better sign of how next year was going to be for you. Christmas was right around the corner and you had no idea how you were going to get through the holidays alive.

No, you actually had a plan. Get smash drunk for two days then nurse a hangover to get you though the New Years. No plans to go out with anyone. It was you, the cat and a fridge full of TV dinners and eggnog. You’d be fine.

With yourself bundled in a parka and ready to start your journey, you let the strong gales point to the only bar you’d ever bother to step in. Once warm, you chose a cozy place at the bar and away from the jukebox.

“You alone again?”

The holiday loneliness melted away once you looked up into the bartender’s blue eyes. You had quite the year with men so you knew to stay away.

“Nora’s at home having her party with the windowsill.”

Tom smiles as he reaches for your normal drink when you stop him.

“Don’t you have something festive?”

He crosses his arms and smiles.

“You allergic to cinnamon?”

“Not that I’m aware of. Why? Are you willing to let me do shots off of your abs?”

“Only if you pay your tab.”

“Fuck.”

That was a reminder of bad decisions rearing its ugly head at you. You could barely pay for your tab, let alone whatever he was making for you. Tom wasn’t hard as his last name suggested. He would understand if you slowly chipped away the tab with a few dollars here and there.

You did look back on the year and was glad to the better times that would be there once January came. Better job, more money, a proper checkup for Nora. If only your love life could be more bearable to handle.

You break from your momentary stress as Tom sets a martini glass with tan liquid in front of you.

“Oh, what is it?”

“Cinnamon cum.”

“What?!”

Tom breaks into laughter as a few turn their heads.

“I’m joking, love! It’s a snickerdoodle martini.”

“Well that is fancy as fuck! Why would the cinnamon mix?”

“Don’t spill it! Just drink it.”

As you sip it, a few other people see and want the same thing. Within the next half hour, you finish your second martini and whatever you remember is your usual. As your head spins with warmth, you feel like treating yourself to an Uber.

You turn your head up to Tom and through the holiday drinking and singing through the bar, you see Tom taking a breather as a look of sadness crosses his face.

“Tom,” you shout out loud, “Walk me home!”

The minute he hears you a smile crosses his face again but it could be from all the alcohol he’s poured for you.

“I can’t just leave the whole bar. Stay with me.”

“M’kay,” you giggle, “I dibs this s-seat.”

“Here’s some water, love.”

“Thank you.”

The rest of the night you let your buzz drift you back down to reality. You look around to the bar to see the couples drinking and embracing one another as the night carries on. You always hated the feeling of the alcohol dulling down your walls and reminding you of what you didn’t have. A hand covers yours.

“Hey, love. No crying in my bar.”

“What?”

He already has a cocktail napkin to your cheek as he wipes away a tear you didn’t feel fall. Your face blushes as his hand pulls away.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s been a long year.”

“You seem to have had a better year than me.”

He tries to hide behind a flashing smile but through your our buzz, you can hear the sadness in his voice. He stops and looks back to you. He drops the rag from his shoulder to the bar counter.

“Let’s go.”

“What?”

He is already out from behind the bar and takes your hand. You stumble back from the bar stool and leave your bag tucked under the metal bars for safe keeping. He pulls you past the customers and right next to the blaring music.

It’s uncomfortable at first as is his hand that tries to linger in front of you.

“Sorry,” he chuckles as he begins to drop it but you know what you want.

You take his hand and press it quickly to your upper back. He laughs into your shoulder, hunching over as the large man that he is. This leaves you confused.

“Forgive me, love. I pictured this going differently.”

“This?”

Your voice felt so forced saying it out loud.

“Can I be honest with you?”

His voice turns… soothing. It draws you in. So does the smile at the corner of his mouth and the hands that help you correct your stance as he sways you from side to side.

“Ah, sure.”

“This whole year wasn’t really the greatest. I don’t talk to many people or any that I serve. I had a girl but she left off.”

“I’m sorry, hun.”

You don’t mean to sound sorry for him but Tom was everything a man should try to be as he had seen him.

Thoughtful when he gave the left over food to the people in the alley when the bar closed. Willing to listen to the bad days his customers had. Giving a needed drink to whatever poor soul needed it. Carrying on and not once choosing to have a reason to face and bad in his life for anyone to see.

His eyes stun you again as you try to listen to the music and his voice.

“Don’t be. It just means I’m waiting for the one I deserve.”

“Good.”

“You break my heart.”

“What?”

“The day after she left, you started coming in. Fireballs until I introduced you to Long Island Iced Teas.”

You remembered the first one he made you and how quickly you hit the floor. The memory made you smile. You see him look at you, seeing the growing happy in his eyes.

“Like that. That smile broke me when you gave it to someone else.”

“I’m sorry it hurt your feelings, Tom.”

You loosen your arms and wrap your hand up slowly around his neck. You feel his hands hold onto gently to your hips. You drift a little closer to him and rest your head close to his shoulder. It makes his arms wrap tighter to you.

“I only wish that any of those bastards attempted to try and make you happy.”

“I already am. I don’t need them. I want the same for you.”

“Don’t worry for me. I have the bar and the regulars.”

You close your eyes and turn your nose into his neck by accident. God, he smells so good, there’s no stink of soap or musky cologne as you inhale only him.

“And me?”

“Always you,” he whispers enough over the music.

It felt like only you deserved to know and it filled you with something wonderful that you hadn’t felt in so long. More than anything, being in his arms made you want to stay there for as long as you could manage. Your eyes level to his mouth and the tug of his teeth to his bottom lip. You blush and focus your eyes to your purse as a stranger tucks it under his arm and turns for the door.

“Oi!”

Everything happened so fast that Tom must have seen the change in your eyes. He let you go in a moment’s notice and raced for the stranger before he had time to turn.

The stranger tried to run but the bar watched as Tom made a running dive for the man. The sound of glass and the sight of blood makes you tear the cell phone from your pocket.

-

“And you’re sure that’s what happened?”

“Yes.”

Tom was controlling his voice to the cop beautifully as he’d given his statement again as he did before and before. You had given your story and so did the others in the bar. The man was going to attempt to press charges until more than a few people gave a statement that he grabbed your purse before Tom intervened.

Now, he sat cuffed and surrounded by cops in a small hospital ER room across from the two of you.

“Alright. I’ll leave a card with your wife.”

“I’m not his wife.”

“All the same. Have a merry Christmas.”

You smile and accept the card as Tom lays still as he did when you both arrived. His arm was still over his eyes to hide his annoyance. God help him to show a vice to the cops and make his situation any harder.

You accidentally lock eyes with the man that almost or did steal your purse. He looks to Tom and then to you, throwing you a wink. You turn back.

“I shouldn’t have fucking done that,” Tom sighs.

“No, you shouldn’t have. My purse could have been replaced.”

“Yeah,” he pulled his arm away and stared around the room, “Wasn’t thinking.”

He locks eyes with the stranger.

“The fuck you want, Gollum?”

“Your girlfriend. She looks lonely.”

“Hey, there’s a reason she ain’t with the likes of you, Smeagol. You shouldn’t been stealing her shit. She wouldn’t have had enough money to fixed that jacked mouth of yours.”

“Fuck you,” the man shouted from across the pod, “That’s why they call you _Hardly_ ‘cause you’re hardly a man that can keep his fucking woman! Hey, baby. Come see me for some holiday cheer!”

For a moment, you almost felt sick. You turn away to not see his face anymore.

“Oh! Don’t let my painkillers fool you. I will stick my foot up your arse and have the cops laugh!”

Before a nurse can rush Tom, you and him reassure the staff that he is capable of behaving. The man across from your room ends up being restrained and carried off to the psych holding area. The cops leave with the both of your information and the nurses close the curtain off from the rest of the ER. Once their footsteps wander off, you plop into a chair.

His unsteady focus goes from the room to the Velcro cast on his arm, bruised heavily from the fall.

As much as you wished to tell him how he made you feel, you had to make sure he knew in another way. You smack the back of his head to get his attention.

“That was a very silly thing to do.”

“Are you really talking to me like a child, woman? I’m a man.”

“Fine. What the fuck was that? I would have lived without the purse!”

“Don’t you raise your voice to me.”

Your mouth closes and you aren’t so sure but the look in your eyes makes him shut his.

“Typical. You get mad when I don’t notice you and then when I do, you nearly loose your fucking mind. Come on, Tom.”

“I said I was sorry. I was just...”

You shoot to your feet and cover his mouth with your hand.

“Stop repeating yourself. I get it. You wanted to be a hero. I noticed. How the hell are you gonna run your bar with a hurt hand?!”

You pull your hand away and jump as a nurse come back with some paper work.

“Hi, there! These are for you and the medicine for your hand for the day after Christmas. I just need to get one more signature to get before you can go home.”

“Wait,” he smiles, “Does my girlfriend look pretty?”

You blush and the nurse laughs.

“She is and I, for one, am jealous.”

There is not point in smacking him or saying anything mean.

“What do you say?”

“That you’re full of painkillers and I’m not sure if you should be alone tonight.”

“Oh, trying to get me alone, eh?”

“The choice is really up to you.”

“Wait.”

You nearly fall as Tom’s unhurt hand grabs you by the knee to keep you from walking away.

“God, what Tom?”

“I was going to ask you.”

“What?”

“What would you have said if I asked you for… i-if I wanted a chance to be with you?”

“Tom...”

“You make me smile. You are so fucking gorgeoues and you make my days seem not as shitty as they are.”

“Tom, that’s what friends are for.”

His face shows no emotion as he grabs you hand and holds it to his own.

“So, what would happen if I were to kiss you?”

“I’d overthink everything and break your heart.”

He shifted his bottom for a moment and smile out the side of his mouth.

“I don’t think you could.”

He rubs his thumb on the side of your cheek. The feeling of his thumb reminds you of the few moments you had with him next to the jukebox.

You lean forward to kiss the top of his head. His head turns and his mouth is inches away from yours. The second you stop, he smiles and waits. You don’t keep him waiting.

You decide to kiss him.

His lips were soft and so strong. You almost think to pull away but the hand at your chin moves to the back of your neck to keep you in place. The kiss deepens as the ER around you begins to disappear. His casted hand tries to grab at you but his fingers could only flex so far. He slowly breaks the kiss.

“Easy there, Cowboy,” you softly laugh.

“No. It’s been too long. Come to bed with me.”

“First, off. You’re cracked out of your mind.”

“Ain’t gonna change anything tomorrow.”

“Second, I don’t need you hurting yourself more than you already have.”

You brace yourself on the side of the bed as his hand moves from your neck to between your legs. Your knee buckles as his strong fingers press to the inseam of your pants. He sits up and moves his feet over the side of the bed without breaking contact with your pants.

“I think you like me too much to hurt me, love. Besides, I only have one hand out of commission. It’s finally yours to do with what you want. How’s it feel?”

You push his hand away only because of the nurse right outside room.

“Alright. Everything is good to go. You all have a happy holiday.”

“We will,” smiled Tom as he grabs your hand and pulls you to the doors.

-

You keep your face down as you grab your clothes from the couch. Tom groans as he settles himself comfortably.

“You gonna be alright,” you ask.

“Yeah. The drugs are starting to wear off.”

You return with some water and his medication.

“It don’t hurt but its a pain in my ass. I’ll go to sleep soon and it’ll be okay by morning. Any chance, you’d be willing to share the couch with me?”

“I don’t think it’s big enough for the both of us.”

“Yeah,” he chuckles, “I thought I’d try anyway.”

You leave him in the living room and get ready to change for bed but Tom’s moaning from the front room. You change but you don’t think about what you’ll see when you round the corner. You stop and look over the back of the couch to Tom, rubbing himself through his jeans with his bad hand. You don’t know if the moans are from the pain in his hand or his pants but you feel you know what you want to do.

Your fingers curl around the hem of your shorts as you circle the back of the couch mesmerized. Tom groans one last time with a strong grip to his groin. He stops and sighs heavily. In one fluid movement, you kneel to his side, smile and kiss him before any surprise can surface. His casted hand holds you to him. You don’t need it.

You grind yourself to him, moaning into his lips as you can feel an ache between your legs that won’t go away the more you press your hips to his. You kiss his neck and can hear his moans in your ear.

“Shit...”

He’s breathless as your hand grabs the front of his jeans. You start kiss your way down his chest as he pulls his shirt up.

“Let me take care of you, Tom.”

“I want that to be my job,” he whispers as his fingers wander between your legs to stroke at you.

The tips of his fingers were slow enough to aggravate you. Your fingers jerk down his zipper and wrap around the cock that was too impatient to stay down. Tom’s mouth drops open. You bury your lips into his neck as your hand works up and down his cock, hardening with each stroke.

“Tell me what to do, Tom,” you whisper into his ear slowly.

“That wouldn’t be too gentlemanly of me, love. Come here.”

His arm wraps around your bottom and drags you up to lap. Your hands brace the couch. You are flush against his chest and you don’t wait as your fingers pull off his shirt. He pulls off your own and he knows just what to do.

His lips kiss the tops of your breasts. His arm holds you to him as his cock grinds into your inner thigh to go closer the deeper you grind back into him. His other arm lifts you and you smile.

You reach underneath you and pull your panties to the side. Tom waits as he holds him steady, waiting for you. You sink slowly into him. You hide your moan as you dig your teeth into your lower lip.

“No,” he groans with a smile to the edge of his cheek, “I want to hear you, girl.”

His hips shift up. Your mouth opens, moaning into his kiss. His tongue nudges your lips wider. You hold onto him and the back of the couch as you ride him. The edge of his cast scratches your back, making you wince.

“Fuck, sorry,” huffs Tom as he wraps his arm tightly around you, “Here.”

His good hand still braces the couch as he lifts the both of you and turns you so you are under him. His knee spreads your legs and a single deep thrust of his hips leaves you breathless.

“There we go,” he smiles.

His other hand holds him up and is as far away from you as he can manage. His lips bury into your neck and up to your ear as he lets every word he held back go. Most of it fills your mind with things you want him to do to you but in his condition you were fine and so close. Everything he did was something you never knew you wanted.

His hand is now at your hip, pulling you back into him. His lips are all over your skin, kissing every inch of what he though he would never have. You hold onto him and skin your teeth into his neck to spur him. His hips go faster, pounding against you. You let go of him with one of your hands to push yourself up off the back of the couch to angle your hips better.

Tom holds onto you as your body is overcome with bliss. The growl in his voice excites you when your nails dig into his shoulder. His arm keeps you steady as you can no longer hold yourself upright.

“Don’t worry, girl. I got you.”

He sets you down on the couch, kissing you slowly so you don’t forget he is there. He pulls out of you and pulls up the pants that managed to stay up past his knees during the whole ordeal. He fixes you panties and the shorts that ended up twisted on your waist.

After a few minutes, your breath ends up steadying. Tom returns to the couch and takes his time to admire you. His smile makes you smile enough to hurt your face. His fingertips trace your skin, staying mostly to your side and your arms. The apartment is quiet with the exception of the Christmas lights blinking on the tree and Nora sleeping on the other side of the living room. When he’s had enough, he wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you to his chest.

“What happens now?”

“You need to sleep. That arms gonna be kicking in the morning. You’re not working?”

“I may need to with the medical bills. I’m the only one until my people get back.”

“What if I help you?”

“You,” he chuckles, “You serving drinks professionally and me think of how many tables to bend you over?”

“I’m always glad to help after what you did for me. Besides, I’ll get to spend Christmas with you. What to you say?”

Tom kisses you and you fight the urge to tease him. Instead, you reach for the comforter behind you to cover the both of you.

“That job is only reserved for my girlfriend, she’d get awfully jealous.”

“I am you girlfriend, dummy, or didn’t you notice?”

His arms tighten around you and you rest your head on his chest. You can feel Tom bury his face into your hair, taking in everything he can of you. You close your eye and fall asleep, content with Tom next to you.


	7. Home

“Careful that’s hot!”

Your hands add to the many that fly across the kitchen to bring dinner together. With all the excitement and Steve coming back from mission, the house was filled to the brim with more Christmas spirit than you could stand, not that you minded.

Last year was the year that Steve first met the family and now that he was practically one of the real family, this year was going to be a breeze.

“Alright everyone! The turkey is out!”

“Thanks, Daddy. Half hour?”

“Enough time to get the pies in.”

“Ew. Open it first and let it air out. Mommy?”

“I’ll round up the kids.”

Your mom is able to get the kids to the bathroom to wash up before the big dinner. You want to look at your phone when it chimes, thinking Steve will be late but you need to make sure. All the kids behaved the entire evening just to see him.

_Where are the kids?_

_The downstairs bathroom_ , you text.

_Fifteen seconds. Merry Christmas._

You ran to the other side of the house.

“Guys! Everyone, quiet!”

You shut off the water and smile at the instant gleam in the small sea of young eyes as a thump is heard on the roof.

“Santa,” asked the youngest.

“Better,” you smile, “It’s Steve.”

All the children are about to scream when a knock came from the back door. You dad opens it as Steve stands in his uniform for the kids to see. They all scream and run with little arms open as Steve puts his hands out.

“Wait! Wait! Are we all cleaned up?”

The kids turn and thunder back for the small bathroom and Steve quickly disappears up the back steps. Your dad shuts the cold away and laughs.

“Looks like it’s gonna be another good year, sweetie. Maybe more.”

“Stop pressing, Daddy. Just get everyone rounded up.”

You take your time going up the back way to upstairs and to the guest room of your parent’s home. You were more than glad knowing that Steve make it for dinner.

“Steve?”

You are able to open the door part of the way as his hand pulls you in from the hall and your feet and into his clean bare arms. You yelp as he catches you and presses you against the wall. His lips cut you off before you can call his name again.

“Steve! You’re wet!”

You break away from him as he runs his fingers through his blond hair with a grin to his unmarked face.

“Sorry. I just missed you.”

He grabs your belt and pulls you forward to him as he is over you again.

“Steve,” you giggle as his beard chin tickles your neck, “What has gotten into you?”

He stops and presses you to the wall again, this time everything he does, he does slower.

He presses himself into you, his hips to yours. His fingers grab at your bottom and play with the hem of your dress. He deepens his kisses, knowing he is so close to ripping your clothes off. You wrap your finger around his chin and force him to look you in the eye.

“You changed your mind?”

“You could say that.”

He takes your hand and presses a kiss to your palm. He leads it down to the front of his towel and molds your whole hand to what is waiting.

At the beginning of your relationship with Steve, you were both honest about everything. Whatever happened, you both knew it wasn’t to be black and white. You were thankful that he came back at all, especially to you. You respected he wasn’t exactly as carnal as you and in return, you promised to wait until he was ready.

Now with him slowly humping at your hand and his teeth grazing your neck, you weren’t sure if your were ready. Odds are you would but you didn’t want to keep your family down stairs waiting.

“No!”

You dash into the safety of the hallway where you hear everyone down stairs.

“Shit. I’m sorry...”

“I don’t mean that. I mean get dressed and get downstairs before you have a heart attack, old man.”

He braces the bedroom door.

“Can I at least have a kiss?”

“And spur you more? No, thank you.”

“Tease.”

“Prude.”

“Hey,” he whispers, “I love you.”

He grabs your hand and leaves a kiss.

“I know.”

He lets you go and you make it down stairs just in time to see the turkey be set on the table.

“Everyone ready?”

“I know I am.”

Everyone turn and smiles at Steve dressed and downstairs in record time. He kisses your cheek and greets all the kids that had been waiting all night to see him. You turn to let him greet the rest of the family but there is a familiar tug at your wrist.

“Where are you going?”

“Dinner,” you nod as the delicious smell of the turkey starts to annoy you.

“It’ll still be there.”

“And you won’t?”

“Not if you don’t want me too.”

You are stunned in place as he reaches into his pocket and slowly gets down on his knee.

“Marry me?”

“Oh, shit.”

You cover your mouth in a hurry but surely the excited laughter from your parents was able to shield it from the little ones. Your heart feels like it is about to burst from your chest.

“Yes.”

You are too happy to cry as Steve slides the engagement ring on your finger. Your arms wrap around him before he can get up from the carpet but he lifts the both of you anyway. When you are on your feet, you breakaway from him and swat at his shoulder.

“Proposing on Christmas is a dick move, Steve.”

He shields himself and laughs.

“I have another assignment and I wanted to try and make it special for you.”

You hide your blushing face and everyone shuffles to the table for the hot holiday meal waiting.

-

You shake off the snow on your boots.

“Holy shit, it’s cold.”

“I’ve been in colder.”

Steve pushes the door shut and follows you up the stairs. You are the first in the apartment and crank up the heat. You figure the quicker you move the fast you’ll heat up and the more time you’ll have before Steve pounces on your but really, it was your own wicked fault.

There was so much excitement around the dining room table. The food that delicious. Your whole family was together and happy for you and Steve. You were too happy but Steve was a little bit more than you.

Out the corner of your eye, you kept getting the same eye from him like when he had you against the wall upstairs. A little into dinner with everyone’s eyes busy, you reach under the table and slowly grabbed the front of Steve’s legs. Your eye was able to catch the stiffenedness of his figners arouns his fork.

He only cleared his throat and widened his leg for you to continue. You only gave him a firmer squeeze and carried on with your own dinner.

“Really,” he whispered only for you to hear.

You smiled and know you were gonna regret it.

No, you weren’t.

You stuff the leftovers from dinner into the fridge and work your way out of your coat. You expect Steve to be there but you can hear him in your bedroom shuffling around.

“Steve?”

“Busy!”

You are concerned as you walk the hall for your room and see Steve leave from the bathroom.

“What are you doing?”

“Come see.”

“I’m gonna slap you if I see a sex swing.”

You stop as he see Steve in the middle of the room with several drawers open as well as your closet.

“Ta-da!”

“I don’t get it.”

“Look closer.”

“I don...”

When your do look closer, you see Steve’s thing next to yours; clothes, some shoes and other things crammed in the dresser.

“I will be busy but I will make sure I have time for you.”

“You could have just moved in yourself. I didn’t need a spectacle.”

“Well,” he hooked his finger into your belt as he did earlier, “We don’t have to do a wedding so quickly.”

“We don’t.”

“And I’ve looked into a few places but nothing is ready for the next few months. So between jobs and everything else, we’ll just have each other.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“I knew you would. Come here.”

Steve pulls you to him and doesn’t kiss you not at first. He holds you, something he hasn’t done in a long time. Your arms wrap around his waist and you try not to ruin the moment. You turn your head just to tease him a little. You leave a kiss to his neck and you can feel the small chuckle from his throat.

His hand slowly moves down your back to rest on your rear. He grabs you, only to feel you. He takes his time to hold that part of you.

“Are you really ready, Steve? Don’t say it because you can’t get yourself down.”

“I could if I was but I want this. Do you?”

“Yeah. I just want to make sure your comfortable.”

He takes your hand to the front of his pants again and you swear that it was harder than it was eariler. He slips your fingers into his pocket, feeling the foiled edge of a condom.

“I am.”

He pulls you to the bed and sits on the edge, just waiting for you. You climb his lap and nearly lose it. You accidentally lunge forward and attack his lips but he is more than ready. You grind into him and are surprised to feel your fingers jerking at his clothes.

“Sorry,” you whisper as you fingers rip the foil.

“Don’t be. Come here.”

He places his hand at your back and keeps you in place as his hips grind in between your legs. His lips kiss at your neck, his teeth digging in just below your jaw, a place he knew could make you melt. His other hand reached for the back zip of your dress and pulled it down in one try. You didn’t notice the straps he pulled down your shoulder because of the look on his face at how quickly his lips stopped, gasping from the grip of your fingers to him.

“Shit...”

“You know you should really watch your language, Captain.”

With the flick of your wrist, you let go and pulled down the zipper to his pants. Steve braced the bed behind him. You nearly crash into him as he steadies himself under you.

“How can I when I’m in such good hands?”

“I may need to let you go for just a second.”

“I’m not sure if I can control myself if you do.”

“Trust me.”

You slowly let go and back away a few inches to see the redness of lust in his face. He watches you as you collect the hem of your dress in your fingers and pull it up your body. He does the same with his own shirt. The both of your kick off your shoes. You are able to stop his hand before he reaches his pants.

“Like I said, Captain. Trust me.”

With the tips of your fingers, you push the pants down his hips and keep your eyes locked to his to keep him from looking down.

Steve grins.

“I always will.”

He leaves kisses to the edge of your skin. His hand wanders between your legs and the firm press to your sex nearly makes your knees buckle. Nerves strike you as his fingers hook into the sides of your panties. The feel of the fabric down your legs leaves them cold as you two are finally naked in front of one another for the first time.

His hands grab hold of you and pull you back to his naked lap. A peek down to see how hard he is for you and you can feel the nerves vanish at the chuckle in his throat. One of your hands hold him up and the other rolls the condom on in one try.

Your lips press to his.

“We’re gonna take this slow.”

“Why,” he moans.

You don’t answer. You only take your time and watch the look on his face as you slowly sink down on his lap. His fingers curl into your skin. You spread your legs further on his lap. Steve reclines to the bed, experiencing each small shift of your hips and you know if you weren’t as used to sex as you already were, you’d be reacting the same as he was.

You are slow to lean over him, your lips just touching the shell of his ear.

“Because I want to give you what you’ve wanted,” you whisper, “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

You brace his chest and grind slowly, to give Steve some fighting chance to feel you. His hands form at your hips and his legs shift behind you. He plants his feet into the mattress. As he begins to works his hips up into you, you feel a wonderful stretch from him. Each shift, each grip of his fingers, you know he’s all yours.

In a moment you almost don’t realize, Steve holds you to him and puts you in his place on the bed. The movement surprises you as Steve smiles down to you.

“After all this time, I think I should give you what you’ve wanted,” he grins with a wank.

He shifts his hips into you and the moans falling from your lips make you want so much more. The feel of him on top of you, fucking you into the mattress makes you feel so close. Your nails dig into him a bit harder because his skin won’t break so easily. You gasp, giving in as your legs drift further apart.

You can feel his hips grinding into you, pressing to your clit as the sensation leaves chills. He presses his thumb to you and you feel your whole body stiffen. You hold onto Steve and let yourself go.

“Fuck...”

He groans into your ear and the hand at your hip hurts you. You dig your teeth into your lips a little. Steve stops, panting as his breath coats the side of your neck. You smile into his shoulder as enough time goes by.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” you giggle, “I didn’t want to overwhelm you for your first time.”

“How did I do?”

“Really? You did very good.”

“I don’t think I like those results. I want to try again.”

“Hold on, Cowboy. Just take it slow.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

He only pulls his hips back and peels off the condom, able to aim for the trash bin near the wall without look.

“Show-off.”

Steve pulls the blanket from the foot of the bed to the both of your waists.

“I know. That’s why you love me.”

“I knew there was a reason why.”

He kisses your hand, so close to the engagement ring. He brings it to his waist and wraps his arms around you, holding you as you squeeze him as tightly as you can. You close your eyes and hold him, taking in everything and every moment that you can hold onto.

  



	8. Naughty

You are frozen.

At any time, it would start and you couldn’t wait.

You look up and you know somewhere deep down he is smiling at the not-so-small infraction that lead you to where you where now or where you were going to end up. He stands in front of you, reaching for the buckle of his belt.

“Three.”

“Three.”

You make sure you are heard. Your eyes stay to his chest. You listen to him. The belt is pulled from his pants, the leather sliding through the loops. It excites you as you fight to smile or reach out to his fly out of instinct.

Still, your eyes look down at the sound of his zipper coming undone. You see a start of his navel and his lower stomach come into vision until he jerks your chin up with his hand.

“Four.”

“Four.”

You force your hands back to their sides. He gathers the belt in one hand and traces your lips with his other. The leather from his glove wasn’t as rough as the belt. Both arms were strong but you favored the metal arm more. It had become a part of him and you loved the cold of the metal against your skin.

He leans in, testing you and you are still.

“I want one. Speak.”

“Yes, sir.”

His lips touch yours, pressing a hungry kiss to you. You fight a moan but you can feel his. You kiss him back, almost breaking him for a moment as he kisses you deeper. Before you can return it, he backs away.

“Good girl. Would you like to work one off?”

“Yes, sir.”

He nods and you do as you have done many, many times before. He takes your hand and helps you to your knees. The soft silk robe you wear raises up your thigh as you make yourself comfortable in front of him. With the swipe of his hand, he pushed the hair back to only one of your shoulders to see your face. His finger nudges the fabric on your shoulder just an inch.

“Only there,” he orders softly, tipping your chin up with the belt, “or else I’ll double it. Stay it.”

“Yes, sir. Only there.”

“Good girl. Go ahead.”

You make sure your hands aren’t slow, reaching up to pull down his pants and anticipating how he must look after waiting until tonight. A sharp tug and his cock springs out to you. Your smile stays on the inside. You gently grab him and lick all of him once. The moan from him gives you permission to carry on.

You start with your tongue, teasing, tasting. You lick your lips for yourself and open your mouth to him. You work your mouth around him, giving him a moan here and there. His hand rests on the back of your head and he knows you are toying with him. You are lucky he doesn’t pull you off and make you red right there but still, you continue.

You think to pull back but he has other plans. The belt carefully holds the back of your head in place as his pushes himself deeper into your mouth. Your hands fly up and curl into his thighs to hold yourself steady; he would understand. The weight of him sent you back to the wall behind you. The sounds of his groans excite you but with your hands on him and the punishment of the belt to take out all of your hard work to his hardened cock, there was no way to touch yourself.

He pulls himself out of your mouth and stays away from you as he looks down. In his episode, your robe had loosened and his eyes stay glued to glimmer of spittle on your heaving chest and the edge of your lapel threatening to show off your breast.

He takes a step forward and reaches out. You take his hand. His breaths are controlled and painful to hear. The rhythm in his chest was almost the same as the growl before he spoke.

“You did well,” he calmly forced as he helped you from the floor.

His thumb traced down the gleam and teased the hem, giving it a little flick back to see the curve of your breast. You don’t dare ache yourself. He will only take what he needs; just a look as he has done before.

Your smile is all the motion he needs to continue.

You turn and wait. His hand reaches under the back of your robe and gently grabs you. You know he’s smiling in the way his fingers trace you skin. They stay far away from what’s between your legs. The leather touches you and gives you terrible chills.

He pulls your hips out, helping you steady the wall and building to the suspense. His bare hand brushes against your skin to lift the robe to his liking to keep it in place. The tenderness vanishes as the hand with the belt tangles in your hair and jerks your head back to meet his gaze. These moments, you nearly died for them.

“Count,” he orders.

“Yes, sir.”

He leans in one last time, wanting so badly to kiss your lips again but the strain is visible in the redness where his pale skin used to be. Soon, yours would be redder. He lingers at your ear.

“This is my fault. I will make this quick. I promise.”

“Yes, sir.”

He lets you go and you turn back to the blank canvas of the wall. Your head presses against it and your eyes close, waiting as your heart races. You feel the leather one last time as he admires your rear before he starts.

Everything is silent and you wait.

There is an inhale; from him or you, you don’t remember but the first smack makes you yelp. Your whole body jolts but its mostly from the surprise in anticipating.

“One!”

A cold tingle runs through you. It will pass. You straighten your fingers so they can hold you up. You always showed small bits of submission in times like these. You wait again.

Another crack of the belt, this time lower, made you moan at the end of your shorter yelp. Your legs threatened terribly to more from its chosen spot and it made your body stiffen.

“Two.”

You weren’t sure if it was sudden or if time had passed that would have gotten you in more trouble. You hear his footsteps grow close and the huff of his throat make you curious. You are surprised to feel a kiss at the back of your thigh.

“Just one more but I need to know.”

Without warning, he spreads your thighs far apart and sticks his tongue as far into you than you are ready for. You gasp and fall into the wall. Your eyes flicker and you fight to keep yourself from rocking. His hand holds you still just in case. You mouth opens and you don’t fail to let your voice be heard as long as you don’t speak.

He pulls away, gasping with his fingers nearly curling into you.

“Last one,” he heaves, “I swear to God it will all be worth it.”

Your eyes stay forward but you can hear him.

He licks his lips at first. Then, his fingers wipe his chin for what is left. He gets to his feet and fixes you as you were before. The gloved hand lingers at your hip. You know where is fingers want to go. Your arms stay strong and you wait.

The last swing you can hear the bend of the leather belt before he brings it down. It hits you at the lowest point he’d ever go to discipline you. The sting at the bottom curve of your rear heats you and not just where it made contact.

The warmth spread, relieving you as you clear your throat.

“Three, sir.”

His glove hits the floor and you wait, you won’t say, for your favorite part. He keeps the leather up and with his metal hand, he caresses your skin. Gentle at first but within seconds, he grabs you, needing to feels your body in whichever hand is first or hungrier.

“That’s my good girl.”

He nudges your chin to turn to you him and the dominant is gone. All that is left is a wicked grin of a creature that could rip you to shreds. This pleased you. He kissed you, holds you, doing anything possible to make sure you are still his. His tongue drags up your neck to distract you from the smacks of the belt.

He sweeps you from your feet and carries you to the bed. No matter what happened, he always pulled the thick sheets from the bed to make sure nothing hid you from him. You were too beautiful for that, he’s said time after time.

He pulls the robe from you, looking to every bit of skin that showed like he was unwrapping a present. His lips stayed to your skin. Your back hit the mattress. He pulled you higher for you both to leave the floor and the walls behind and to where he wanted you, where he needed you.

His metal thumb caresses you, teases you as it wanders down your body. It trails down your stomach to end at the edge of your sex. His cold fingertips excite you.

“Touch me,” you say.

He won’t say no to you.

His hand rests on your but his fingers make you jump. You gasp as his longest metal finger curls inside of you.

“Let me look at you.”

His arm had no sensations but he always watched you react to him, no matter which part of him it was. His hand turns so that his thumb can make it’s way up your lips. He presses it against you and your whole body rocks into his hand.

You hand reaches between your two and grab the cock he so carefully had tucked back into his pants. His whole body stopped for a moment at the grip of your hand.

“I want to feel you, James.”

“It seems you already have me,” he chuckles.

You grind against one another, moaning and moving together. His lips press to yours. His tongue slips between your lips again but you are ready. You kiss him back and battle his tongue with your own. He breaks the kiss and press his brow to yours.

“You think you’re clever, don’t you?”

Before you can answer, he pushes another finger in and starts pumping his hand into you. Your mouth drops open and you moan, feeling your body on fire. His fingers go faster. In and out.

He stops and pulls his fingers away. As you catch your breath, you look up to him. James pulls his hand up to his mouth and slowly licks his wet finger one by one. You press your legs together as you watch him. He sees this, the bastard that he is.

He pushes off his pants and turns you without a word. He bring yourself to your knee and look over your shoulder to him. Your eyes meet his and his stay to you. He pumps his cock, slowly crawling back to you.

His hands touch the redness and you fight to not react. It only makes him smile.

“That’s what I thought,” he purrs.

Your smile only matches his. You arch your back as his eyes follow you.

“You know you love it.”

His tongue licks his lips as he looks to you again. His metal reaches forward and presses you down hard to the bed.

“You fucking know I do, girl...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not all panties were destroyed in the making of this fic. Have a happy holiday season!


End file.
